


Колокольный перезвон

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Drama, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	Колокольный перезвон

Дженсену нравилась церковь: она была маленькая, светлая и уютная. Здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Один на один с богом. Воспоминания отступали лишь здесь, мысли успокаивались. Казалось, что прошлое осталось в прошлом, и больше ничего не сможет причинить ему вред. Под ровный голос священника даже дышалось легче.   
Он приходил сюда почти каждый день, садился на последнюю скамью и, закрыв глаза, слушал. Священнослужитель был молод, обладал выразительными живыми глазами, которые, кажется, могли проникнуть в самое сердце. Когда он смотрел на своих прихожан и говорил о Боге, все слушали, замерев. Его слова звучали искренне, с таким убеждением, что даже Дженсен начинал задумываться о жизни после смерти. Хотя ему, как никому другому, стоило сомневаться в любви Господа к сынам своим. Воспитанник приюта, сбежавший, как только подвернулась такая возможность, промышлявший мелкими кражами и набегами, он на себе испытал тяготы взрослой одинокой жизни. Ни кем не любимый, забытый и покинутый. Пафосно, надменно, но так оно и было. Поэтому ему казалось, что молодому мальчишке, облачённому в чёрную рясу, так легко было верить в Бога. Ведь от него Всевышний не отворачивался.   
И всё же, сидя подальше от любопытных глаз и слушая речь священника, он чувствовал некое подобие мира и тепла. Чего, к слову, с ним давно не случалось.   
Сейчас он был здесь совсем один. Мягко горели свечи, пахло чем-то неуловимо знакомым. Дженсен встал и прошёлся вдоль ряда скамеек, посильнее запахивая куртку. Ему вдруг стало холодно. Кажется, даже пламя дрогнуло. Осторожно закрыв за собой дверь исповедальни, он замер, прислушиваясь. С той стороны раздался тихий шорох и прозвучал спокойный голос:  
— Я слушаю тебя, сын мой.  
Дженсен кривовато улыбнулся. Сколько лет было пареньку? Чуть больше двадцати? А он ведёт себя как заправский священник, готовый отпустить ему если не все, то многие грехи.   
— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил.  
— В чём грех твой?  
Дженсен немного помолчал, подбирая правильные слова. Наконец, он поправил воротник куртки и произнёс:  
— Я не верю в Него.  
Священник растерялся, чем вызвал новую улыбку у Дженсена. Но ему удалось справиться с собой и подобрать верные слова:  
— Если ты не веришь в Него, тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
На этот раз растерялся уже Дженсен. Что на это можно было ответить? Как объяснить молодому парнишке, толком-то ещё и жизни не видевшему, что он чувствовал? Глупо. И зачем он вообще затеял этот разговор? По какой причине зашёл в тесную кабинку? Что ожидал увидеть, почувствовать? Глупо, как же глупо.  
— На самом деле, ты веришь в Отца нашего Небесного. Веришь и злишься за что-то. Считаешь, что он несправедливо с тобой обошёлся. Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.  
Дженсен сжал пальцы в кулаки с такой силой, что на ладонях остались кровавые полумесяцы. Да что он вообще понимает в этой жизни?! Хотелось встряхнуть священника и как следует приложить головой о стену. Кто дал ему право рвать душу на части? Кто разрешил… И все же… Он же сам пришёл. Сам. А теперь злился. Дурак, как есть дурак.  
— Наверное, я просто ошибся дверью.  
Дженсен медленно вышел и зажмурился на ярком свету. Сквозь сомкнутые веки он видел яркие пятна. Голова закружилась. Вдруг он услышал за своей спиной тихий шорох. Обернулся и замер, как вкопанный. Перед ним стоял священник, так близко, что, протянув руку, можно было коснуться его рясы.   
— Вы не должны держать обиду в себе. Выговоритесь, и станет легче.  
— Тебе, что, — хмыкнул Эклз, — платят за милосердие и сострадание?  
Святой отец моргнул в ответ, не понимая, о чём идёт речь. Его лицо приобрело ещё более детские черты. Красивый. Жаль, что священник, иначе он бы не упустил свой шанс. Точно бы не упустил.  
— Послушайте.  
— Спасибо, но я – пас.  
Дженсен подмигнул ему, и направился к выходу из церкви. Свидание с Богом на сегодня закончено.   
Но, кажется, мир был настроен против него. Дверь в святую обитель отворилась, и внутрь ввалился совершенно пьяный рыжеволосый парень. Он запнулся на пороге, выронил бутылку с пивом на пол и громко выругался. Священник дёрнулся, как от удара, и пошёл ему навстречу. Несмотря на то, что он был выше пьяницы почти на голову, всё равно казался беспомощным перед ним. Тот нагло ткнул в него пальцем и произнёс:  
— Какого хуя…. Ты должен мне пиво!  
— Послушайте, Вы находитесь в доме Господа…  
— Да хоть в Раю! Ты, блядь, должен мне пиво!  
Дженсен какое-то время наблюдал за милой беседой, но в конечном итоге решил вмешаться. Подойдя к нарушителю спокойствия, он развернул его за плечи и толкнул к выходу:  
— Давай, шевелись. На выход.  
Дженсен был сильным мужчиной: сколько раз участвовал в уличных боях, и почти всегда выходил из них победителем. Да и жизнь под мостом научила парочке фокусов. Но вот пули на лету ловить он так и не научился. Жаль, очень жаль. Сейчас бы пригодилось. Рыжий вывернулся из его захвата и вытащил из кармана потрёпанной куртки пистолет.  
— Убери от меня руки, сука!  
Дуло оказалось направлено Дженсену прямо в грудь. Стоявший рядом священник побледнел, отчего его глаза стали казаться совсем огромными. Он бессильно смял в руках свою тёмную рясу и закусил губу. С подобным ему ещё не приходилось сталкиваться. Дженсен же устало вздохнул и хмыкнул:  
— Слушай, убирай свою игрушку и вали отсюда.  
Он был уверен, чёрт возьми, уверен, что пистолет не заряжен. Выпущенная пуля сбила серебряный подсвечник со стены церкви. Глаза пьяницы налились кровью, оружие в его руке задрожало. Он стиснул зубы и зашипел:  
— Заткнитесь оба. Я вам сейчас покажу. Я вам всем покажу! Думаете, вам можно надо мной издеваться? Думаете, я разрешу? Да я вас на части порву!  
Священник осторожно шагнул вперёд, протянув перед собой обе руки ладонями вверх, и медленно проговорил:  
— Всё хорошо, всё в порядке. Опустите оружие. Я постараюсь Вам помочь.  
Новый выстрел отшвырнул его в сторону. Бедный парень сдавленно охнул и схватился за простреленную руку. Рыжий же закричал, брызжа слюной:  
— Заткнись. Блядь, я сказал, заткнись!!! — у него на лбу вздулись вены.  
Дженсен присел перед священником и постарался на глаз определить тяжесть ранения. Рукав пропитался кровью, но судя по всему, ничего особо опасного. Надо вытащить пулю и зашить. Только сначала избавиться от этого психованного идиота.  
— Кто-нибудь слышал выстрелы. Сейчас сюда приедет полиция. Тебе лучше уходить, если не хочешь оказаться за решеткой.   
— О, нет. Я вас так просто не оставлю. Мне уже всё равно. Так что…. Раздевайтесь. Вы тут как два голубка так мило ворковали. Я дам вам возможность узнать друг друга получше. Не всё мне страдать.  
Дженсен недоуменно на него посмотрел.   
— Раздевайтесь, я сказал!  
— С какой это радости?  
Рыжий запустил одну руку себе в волосы и принялся судорожно дёргать за неровные редкие пряди. Оружие в его руках дрожало.  
— С такой, что я выпущу тебе кишки. Живо.  
Дженсен поднялся и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Давай.  
Рыжий занервничал ещё сильнее. Он постоянно переступал с ноги на ногу, теребил себя за ухо и облизывал губы. Жалкое зрелище. Опойка. Наверное, ещё и вор. Конченный шизик.  
— Ну, чего ты замер? Стреляй. И побыстрее. У меня сегодня ещё были дела, и мне некогда ждать, пока ты закончишь ссать на ляжки.  
— Неееет. Ты мне не веришь, да? Не веришь? Она тоже не верила! Сука! Безмозглая сука! А ведь я просил, просил. Но нет, она ещё и смеялась. Мне в лицо смеялась. И не хотела отдавать деньги. И тогда я её пристрелил. Блядь, прямо ей в лицо, представляешь. Мозги по всему магазину разлетелись! Сука…  
И вот тогда Дженсен понял, что всё хуже, чем он думал. Намного хуже. Вор, до этого никогда, судя по всему, не убивавший, отправил на тот свет какую-то девку, которая не приняла его намерения в серьёз. И теперь решил, что ему нечего терять. Психовал. Да ещё и пьяный. Блядь. Вот ведь блядь.  
— Давай, крутой. Раздевай монашку.  
— Нет.  
— Нет? Я ведь ему руку прострели. А могу колено. Хочешь? Или может сразу в живот? Пару косков свинца в кишки. Хочешь? Шевелись!  
Дженсен стиснул зубы и повернулся к священнику. Он попытался успокоить его взглядом, обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Выражение лица несчастного говорила о том, что у Эклза хуёво получалось. Парень был совсем бледный. Он стал слабо отбиваться здоровой рукой, когда Дженсен вытряхивал его из рясы.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Нет, пожалуйста…  
Эклз ненавидел себя в этот момент.   
— Вот так. Давай, давай, — рыжий противно засмеялся, но, подавившись своей слюной, закашлялся. Дженсен же между тем разглядывал сидящего перед ним священника и не знал, что ему делать. Он взял парня за подбородок и спросил:  
— Как тебя хоть зовут?  
— Пожалуйста… Это грех… Нельзя..  
— Имя, — требовательно повторил Дженсен.  
— Джаред.  
— Хорошо, Джаред. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Не разговаривайте! Снимай с него всё. Блядь, быстрее.  
Джаред начал отбиваться уже всерьёз. Даже, несмотря на раненную руку, он извивался и осыпал Дженсена ударами. Но Эклз был сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Джаред был мальчишкой. Пусть высоким, но всё-таки мальчишкой. И глаза такие испуганные,(зпт) на пол лица.  
— Нет. Нет!  
Труднее всего оказалось стащить с Джареда трусы. Он вспотел, и они прилипли к коже. Да ещё сопротивление. Дженсен и рад был отпустить свою жертву, но дуло пистолета, направленное в спину заставляло поступить иначе. Джаред… Священник… твою же мать, блядь. Что вообще происходило? Какого лешего этот псих решил так с ними поступить? Захотел осквернить церковь грязным гейским сексом? Окончательно слетел с катушек? И Джаред… Он всё продолжал сопротивляться. Ещё бы. Он же священник! Священник! А тут такое? Секс прямо в церкви. Святотатство. Предательство веры. Да ещё и с мужиком. В глазах бедного Джареда застыл такой ужас, что невозможно было передать словами. Он не плакал, нет. Ведь мужчины, блядь, не плачут. Но молчание, хриплое, какое-то свистящее дыхание, перемешанное с «нет» и «пожалуйста, не надо» было гораздо хуже слёз. Дженсен ненавидел себя в тот момент. Даже больше. Он ненавидел это место, ненавидел Его. Почему Он отвернулся? Не защитил, не уберёг? Ладно, он, Эклз, пропащая душа. За него никто и жалкого цента не даст. Да что там. Его даже в ад никто не возьмёт. Всё, что можно пропито, выбито и потеряно. А Джаред? Чем он провинился? Чем заслужил такое? Или Он там занят, слишком занят, чтобы заметить, как верный ему человек страдал? Перед глазами от ярости расползлись алые круги.  
— А ты не раздевайся. Только ширинку расстегни.  
Дженсен прошипел сквозь зубы:  
— Я его порву.  
— И?  
— Ну, тебе же не хочется, чтобы он отключился, и всё закончилось слишком быстро, правда? — он изобразил на лице самую сладкую улыбку, на которую только был способен. Рыжий хмыкнул и вытащил из кармана какую-то банку. Он кинул её Дженсену. Крем. Обычный детский крем. Эклз едва сдержал тошноту.  
Происходящее напоминало один сплошной кошмар. Джаред перестал просить. Он лишь отпихивал его от себя, не издавая при этом ни звука, и отталкивал, когда Дженсен пытался размазать крем между его ягодиц. Он не хотел, чтобы ему было слишком больно. И так… пуля до сих пор была в руке. Кровь они так и не остановили. Как он до сих пор не потерял сознание, не понятно. Рыжий наблюдал за ними, не мигая. Его мнимое милосердие могло закончиться в любой момент, поэтому нужно было спешить.   
— Расслабься.  
Джаред всё-таки не сдержался и громко вскрикнул, когда Дженсен протолкнул в него один палец. Тот шёл с трудом. Крем был плохой смазкой, просто отвратительной. Джаред зажимался.   
— Расслабься, я сказал, — в голосе Дженсена прозвучал приказ. И, неожиданно это подействовало. Ему удалось ввести второй палец и немного растянуть Джареда. Один раз, два… Больше он не успел.  
— Хватит копаться. Давай уже! И… стоп! Свяжи ему руки. Давай.  
— У него рука прострелена…  
— Мне плевать. Давай живее, сучка.  
Пришлось обмотать запястья своим ремнём. Бедный Джаред. Он застонал от боли. На лбу выступили капли пота. На губах была кровь: искусал. Дженсен решил, что постарается сделать всё как можно лучше. Он резко вошёл, протискивая головку через узкое кольцо мускулов. Было больно. Блядь, больно. Но так будет легче. В первую очередь для Джареда. Одно дело — стать жертвой вынужденного насилия, и совсем другое — получить от этого удовольствие. Джаред в жизни себе этого не простит. Да и Дженсену так было легче. Боль отвлекала. От всего. Джаред под ним выгнулся в дугу и закричал. Потом захрипел и снова закричал. Дженсен даже и не знал отчего: от боли там или от раны в руке.   
Он всё никак не мог кончить. Не получалось. Член вот-вот грозил обмякнуть. Совсем. А рыжий смеялся над ними. И вдруг Джаред закрыл глаза и сжал его. Сильно-сильно. Дженсен сам не понял, как всё закончилась. Только белая липкая жидкость вперемешку с кровью на ягодицах его жертвы. Обтерев член тёмной рясой, Дженсен заправил его в трусы и застегнул ширинку. Джаред обессилено упал на пол и, кажется, наконец, отключился. Рыжий начал истерично смеяться. Он не замечал ничего вокруг себя. Совсем. В том числе пустую бутылку и скользкую лужу. Поскользнулся и, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал на спину. Раздался ещё один выстрел. Дженсен инстинктивно дёрнулся и прикрыл Джареда собой. Сверху посыпалось мелкое стеклянное крошево: ублюдок угодил в старинную лампу под потолком.   
Когда всё успокоилось, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и подошёл к нему. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами. Пистолет валялся чуть в стороне. В первое мгновение Дженсен хотел просто расстрелять этого мудака в упор. Но секундой позже передумал. Аккуратно, рукой рыжего, так чтобы остались только его отпечатки, поднял оружие, и прицелился. Церковь огласил дикий вопль и мычание. Но Дженсен больше уже ничего не слушал.  
Он завернул Джареда в рясу и осторожно вынес из церкви. Была ночь и на пути почти никто не попадался. Переулок, ещё один. Наконец, его родное убежище. Дженсен плохо понимал, почему не оставил парня там. Зачем принёс его сюда. Так надо было. Наверное.  
Спирт, ножницы, иголка, медицинская нить. Ему иногда приходилось штопать себя. Всё необходимое не так уж сложно было достать: пару раз построил глазки симпатичной медсестричке, и она готова провести тебя куда угодно. А стянуть нужное во время секса — пара пустяков.  
Обработав рану, Дженсен вытащил пулю и наложил швы. Конечно, парню надо будет в больницу, но точно уже не сегодня. Заражения не было. Пара недель, и всё будет отлично.  
Дженсен залез в холодильник и достал лёд. Обернул его полотенцем и приложил к ране. Спустя какое-то время он сидел рядом с кроватью и пил виски. Отличный виски. Хотелось выть. Почему-то.  
Джаред пришёл в себя среди ночи. Он огляделся по сторонам и откинулся на подушку:  
— Почему я здесь?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред откинул чёлку со лба. Какое-то время они молчали. Потом он едва слышно произнёс:  
— Ты был прав.  
— В чём?  
— Его нет.  
Дженсен даже не нашёл, что ответить.   
Джаред отвернулся к стене. Его плечи вздрагивали, но он не проронил ни звука. Когда Дженсен положил руку ему на спину, Джаред её скинул. Эклзу пришлось вернуться на своё место. Джаред тихо-тихо попросил:  
— Отвези меня в Нью-Джерси, пожалуйста.  
Ему было не по пути. Совсем не по пути. И всё же…  
— И что ты там будешь делать?  
— У меня там сестра живёт. – Джаред повернулся к нему, у него были красные глаза и мокрые щёки. Дженсен не сдержался и погладил его по голове. Как ребёнка.  
— Я хочу его убить. Я хочу его убить!  
— Не надо…  
— Я хочу!  
— Я отстрелил ему хуй.  
Джаред открыл рот, закрыл его и снова открыл. Потом он громко рассмеялся. Смеялся долго-долго, пока смех не перешёл в рыдания. Дженсен сидел рядом и гладил его по волосам. Завтра они поедут в Нью-Джерси. Но это будет уже завтра.


End file.
